


4 Youkai and a Hanyou Wizard

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: If a prophecy is cast it is said Youkai blood nullifies any requirements needed for the chosen one. But if you are Hanyou do these rules still apply, especially when bonded to Kisune & Fire Youkai and a Mazoku Hanyou Lord. YYH/HP Crossover





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Summery:_ If a prophecy is cast it is said Youkai blood nullifies any requirements needed for the chosen one. But if you are Hanyou do these rules still apply, especially when bonded to Kisune  & Fire Youkai and a Mazoku Hanyou Lord.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (but I am not sure if I will go all the way, a 4 way pairing is quite hard to undertake), Only Friendship between Kuwabara and the boys, Swearing, violence and anything else I can’t think of.

_Pairing:_ Hiei/Kurama/Yusuke/Harry, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own HP or YYH

 

**4 Youkai and a Hanyou Wizard**  
 _Prologue_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Why did you do it Harry…?”

 

“Fool…”

 

“You Kisama! We should have been here…!”

 

“What the heck you think you were doing Potter…!” Voices faded in and out, but four sounded so clearly. He did not know who they belonged to but they sounded desperate. 

 

“Harry please…”

 

“Hn…”

 

“Don’t you dare do this…!”

 

“Potter don’t you dare die on us…!” Drifting in this eternal blackness he finally found piece, the pain from his wounds finally loosing their grip fading, dissolving.

 

“Harry…!”

 

‘Was… that a… cry?’

 

“Shimatta don’t you dare…!”

 

‘Who… are you?’

 

“Harry don’t you fucking go anywhere baka…!”

 

‘Familiar… but slowly… I’m slipping’

 

“Potter…!”

 

‘I just… want to sleep’ Feeling his eyes begin to close in this eternal darkness, he slowly let himself drift more and more. All the feelings that he had once held so close were now finally sleeping giving his soul peace from pain and hurt.

 

But something roused him slightly as he felt the faint touches of something on his physical body, rising a little more to find out what it was. He was faintly shocked at the feelings of wetness on his physical body.

 

“Harry…? Oh Kami please don’t…”

 

‘Familiar? Somehow?’

 

“Baka! Get back here now…!”

 

‘I recognise that tone’

 

“Harry. Kami you better come back…”

 

‘I know them’

 

“Potter come on…”

 

‘You are familiar’

 

“It is no use foolish creatures…”

 

‘No it can’t be!’ Feeling of coldness interrupted his pleasant drifting into nothingness

 

“He is already gone, thanks to myself and that foolish prophesy. Hahaha” 

 

‘He can’t be! I killed him!’ He was now rising quickly up to his physical body, to find out if it was indeed true that the creature had survived.

 

“I will make you pay for what you have done…”

 

‘Yes I recognise the voices’

 

“You bastard I’ll kill you…!!”

 

‘Especially that tone’

 

“Let me have first dibs guy’s, I want to give him some real pain.”

 

‘I remember’

 

“No way I’m gonna be the first one to give this guy what he deserves!”

 

‘Don’t worry everyone I’m coming’

 

Then with that he reconnected with his body and sped out of the darkness and into the light.

 

\-------------------------

 

Staring in horror at the crumpled form of Harry who had collapsed after that last attack made all of Reikai Tantei cold inside. The Kitsune was not moving and you could just about see his chest which was rising and falling slowly lessening as his soul slowly faded from the killing curse, all the demons could feel it.

 

Normally a soul will not fade but detach itself but still be felt until it moved away, but this was a destruction of the soul. Nothing would be left to reincarnate or bring back to life if the soul was totally rendered apart.

 

“Why did you do it Harry…?” Kurama’s voice shook slightly as he slowly made his way past his team mates and pack to the others side. Hiei who had his fists clenched in his own show of grief watched on with a blank face clearly showing his anguish by not showing any emotion.

 

“Fool…” He then turned away hiding his emotions from the others but staying near until the very last breath was to be taken. 

 

Shaking his head in denial and horror of his own death running through his mind   
Yusuke stumbled past Kuwabara and Hiei to slump down by Harry’s side and grab his shirt, but did nothing as tears started to silently slide down his cheeks.

 

“You Kisama! We should have been here…!” Anguish was heard clearly, looking back over his shoulder at the two of them Hiei walked over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders sharing strength as well as letting the kneeling Kitsune Kurama lean against his legs.

 

“What the heck you think you were doing Potter…!” Kuwabara sank to the ground where he stood as he gritted his teeth holding in his sorrow as he watched his team mates who all stood around Harry more bound to him themselves than he was.

 

“Harry please…” Kurama stretched out a slightly shaking hand and brushed his knuckles gently against the others blood and mud splattered hair which had fallen over his face out the way, exposing his features, which looked strangely peaceful with only a hint of pain from what the spell was doing to him showing at the corners of his eyes.

 

“Hn…” Hiei furrowed his brow, his Jagan eye beginning to activate itself something rousing its interest. Taking his hand of Yusuke’s shoulder he moved fully behind Kurama and gripped both his shoulders the other fully leaning on him as he stared down at the other eyes shadowed with a burning glint.

 

“Don’t you dare do this…!” Yusuke had taken a hold of Harry’s top firmly and had lifted him, slightly shaking him back and forth, grief making him irrational. 

 

“Potter don’t you dare die on us…!” It was said in a stern voice as Kuwabara came up behind Yusuke tears still falling from both their faces.

 

“Harry…!” Kurama firmly disengaged Yusuke grip from Harry and pulled the other onto his lap, holding him to his chest, the lack body leaning limply against his own. Rubbing his head against the others, he began to keen softly as Harry’s breathing slowed down a little more his heartbeat fading.

 

“Shimatta don’t you dare…!” Hiei moved in front of Yusuke his hand on his sword as the grief struck Hanyou lord tried to get to Harry again 

 

“Harry don’t you fucking go anywhere baka…!” Yusuke was running on very high emotions and it was beginning to show, his markings were appearing on his skin once again and his hair was lengthening while the strands were going jet black. 

 

“Potter…!” Kuwabara was shaking his head all his tears dried up as he watched the two Kitsune’s one dieing and if Kurama was that attached, the other would follow along with Hiei. He also knew that if those three all died Yusuke would seclude himself from the world in the Makai.

 

“Harry…? Oh Kami please don’t…” Kurama was slightly pleading as he shifted his head down and pressed his ear over the other chest to keep track of his heartbeats and breathing, his form shifting into his Youkai aspect as he lost the control on his emotions that he was known for.

 

“Baka! Get back here now…!” Hiei pursued the Hanyou lord who at Hiei’s command slumped to the ground shaking, grief and a deep set anger which was bringing out his hunger for bloodlust rose, staining his cheeks with tears and his clenched fists with blood as his sharp newly grown claws drove deep into the soft palms of his hands.

 

“Harry. Kami you better come back…” His voice was soft as he bowed his head 

 

“Potter come on…” Hiei’s voice sounded helpless, as again he could not do anything to help. Just like the last time one of his team died to save them and the world he had been able to do nothing that time as well. He had only been lucky that Yusuke had survived through his transition into his new form. 

 

Hearing movement he placed his hands on his sword and turned towards the unknown person only to have his eyes widen in surprise as he stiffened. 

 

“It is no use foolish creatures…” The others had noticed as well when the voice had spoken, with the way Kurama was glaring and holding Harry protectively to him, Yusuke cracking his knuckles his hair standing on end his eyes a blood red along with Kuwabara who scowled as he summoned his Rekai sword wordlessly.

 

“He is already gone, thanks to myself and that foolish prophesy. Hahaha” The snake like man threw his head back in laughter, his yew wand held in their direction not taking any chances. Looking down again Kurama steeled his expression into Youko’s impassive one and placed Harry upon the ground, the few plants he had grown providing a place to lay him down for the coming fight. Then he stood his Youko side of his personality in full control as he watched the being like the none-human creature was his prey.

 

“I will make you pay for what you have done…” Kurama’s voice was cold and harsh as he began to walk forward, many plants pushing their way up from the ground all dangerous to the one they were to target, his trademark whip in hand.

 

“You bastard I’ll kill you…!!” Hiei finally lost it as he pulled out his sword and with all his speed raced towards the monster revenge and anger on his mind.

 

“Let me have first dibs guys, I want to give him some real pain.” Kuwabara had joined the murdering committee as they all ran towards the creature every weapon on hand ready to be used to defend and if needs be avenge their friends death.

 

“No way I’m gonna be the first one to give this guy what he deserves!” Yusuke was heard clearly as he ran forward his speed unmatched except by Hiei. The creature just smiled an ugly smile as he brought up his wand to defend himself and attack the pack of the Kitsune whose life was fading faster and faster.

 

But what no one noticed was the twitching of the fingers, which soon curled into a fist as golden green eyes opened, their owner finally awakened at last.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_End Prologue_

Well hope you enjoyed that, a little piece for you all to chew on until I can get some chapters written and posted.

 

**Translation:**  
 _Japanese to English_  
Baka - Idiot  
Rekai - Spirit Energy  
Youkai - Demon  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Kami - God  
Kitsune - Fox  
Kisama - Bastard  
Shimatta - Damn It


	2. Chapter 1

_Summery_ : If a prophecy is cast it is said Youkai blood nullifies any requirements needed for the chosen one. But if you are Hanyou do these rules still apply, especially when bonded to Kisune & Fire Youkai and a Mazoku Hanyou Lord.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (but I am not sure if I will go all the way, a 4 way pairing is quite hard to undertake), Only Friendship between Kuwabara and the boys, Swearing, violence and anything else I can’t think of. *Dark Chapter*

_Pairing:_ Hiei/Kurama/Yusuke/Harry, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own HP or YYH

 

**4 Youkai and a Hanyou Wizard**  
 _Chapter 1_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ 1 year and 6 months ago… _

_Sometimes he wondered if he was prone to the misfortunes that sprung up around him day after day. He tried to live his life the way he wanted after escaping the clutches of the Dursley’s but no some Baka Wizards had to come and blunder the whole thing up._

 

He crossed his arms not impressed as he watched the robe wearing Wizarding kind struggle to escape his Rekai ropes, something he had been working on for a long time now in practice. They could not be broken by Magic or force, only a Rekai Sword or Blade could cut them.

 

_Couldn’t the Wizarding Kind leave him be to live his life, he had never bothered them or stole anything (Something he did to amuse himself against the people) in fact the only reason he could think that they were after him was because he had sprouted fangs, claws, a tail, two fox ears and Green Golden eyes that could see in the dark._

 

Stepping foreword he allowed the light to fall on his features especially his cold smile that made all the occupants freeze when they saw it, or maybe it was the vicious plant that was curled around his arm facing them. 

 

The mouth open with sharp teeth glinting in the light as what seemed to be drool dripped from the mouth to the ground where it sizzled warningly showing what it truly was, Acid.

 

_He hated the way other people would barge into his life saying that ‘it is for the best’ and ‘the older know better than the younger’, Baka’s all of them, life I say is to be lived to the fullest with no-one holding you back. But some don’t agree especially the Wizards who want him for reason’s that seem absurd to him, almost as much as Magic that is not more than a myth._

 

“Now you are all going to tell me why you are here and what you want or I’ll allow my pets to eat you for dinner and don’t think I am bluffing they are more dangerous than you think.”

 

_All I want to be left in my own world that I created with the few I trust. No Dudley Dursley to ruin it, no Vernon to beat the ‘freakishness’ out of me, no Petunia to scowl and tell me I’m worthless. Nothing but myself and the ones who are closest to me and if anyone tries to take it way from me I’ll destroy them with my own claws, piece by little piece._

 

Fear was on all faces as they watched him and the plant on his arm, eyes were wide some even sweating in fear, making him wrinkle his nose as he shook his head to get rid of the smell his hair swaying with the movement mesmerising a few people as the strands caught the light and shined with an inhumanly quality. 

 

_I envy people sometimes; they go around with their perfect little family’s ignoring everything that is not ‘normal’ in their sense. There are no children in the streets or gangs roaming the city’s, they don’t exist to the little world of a mother, father and children, it is almost like they blot out what isn’t right and then can’t see what is in front of their faces a world of suffering and pain that seems nothing more than a bad dream._

 

Walking through a parting in the bodies wound up in his Rekai threads he leans down and places the plant carefully in the centre of the circle, making sure everyone an see the vicious plant that is just out of reach of the people, though it does not stop it trying to reach the prey that is around it.

 

_But to tell you the truth the world under the perfect façade? I have found my truest home, freaks and strange ones find a home with each other. Honour is something that is kept highly, for if you break an absolute rule the punishments are vicious and severe. But its home, no-one sees my differences, my animal like features are excepted, couple forming of two males, two females, male female and more are a wildly known thing and are expressed quite openly._

 

Grinning a cold fanged smile he retreats back to the shadows and sits himself upon a broken shelf, half of it cracked and useless as were the rest of the items of the home. Panicking one of the bound tried to rock away but slipped instead towards the centre where the plant sat, instantly before the person could move he was snapped towards it by the plants coils coiling around him. Screams and cries came from the unlucky one but know one would help him, for who could? The plant would have gotten them as well.

 

_The truth is I am happy within this community; the ‘strange’ is a normal day to day occurrence with many things happening. Creatures and people live together as a community with little packs of people and Creatures in their own created familys. All sorts come by, creatures like High elves, Veela, Halflings of many types, Vampires, Winged Humans and a lot more it never gets boring._

 

All the people winced as blood and muscles rained down upon them from the unfortunate one who had been killed from not controlling his emotions. Some had let silent tears streak down their faces as they realized that they were not going to get out of this alive unless the one they had tried to capture was in the mood to let them go. He had their wands and their Magic was bound somehow, as well as their physical strength having been tied up by the strange bonds that held them captive.

 

_The truth is I have a home a place I belong, but these people want to ruin all that and pull me into a war of their own making, a war I do not belong to. But they will not leave me alone and now I find myself fighting a fight I never wanted all for a Prophecy they say I am the head of._

 

One of them found the strength from somewhere and lifted his head, looking towards the dark figure who watched them from his seat on the shelving as still as the items within the desecrated house.

 

_But I will not fight their battles for them, if I have to I’ll run but I won’t be manipulated again it’s not worth it._

 

“I’ll tell you please just let us go!” 

 

_I will not fight for if I do…_

 

A cold smile appeared on the others face as he stood up walking over to the bound figures, his Rekai made the plant obey him and go still as he walked fully into the light.

 

_…I fear my nightmares will come true._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_End Prologue_

Hope you enjoyed that lol.

 

**Translation:**  
 _Japanese to English_  
Baka - Idiot  
Rekai - Spirit Energy  
Youkai - Demon  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Kami - God  
Kitsune - Fox  
Kisama - Bastard  
Shimatta - Damn It  
Baka/s - Idiot/s


End file.
